


The Blooming Lotus (9)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [9]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: You hear of the most alarming news since you've been to L.A.





	The Blooming Lotus (9)

Ten months of strenuous training so far with Blanca has been melting your brain, but you are learning a lot. Lip reading, marksmanship, human patterns both psychological and migratory, and so much more made you look at the world with new eyes. To help you further with your training he made little games you both play such as “Tag”, but you would use your skills to disappear/reappear into a crowd.

Blanca allowed for you to have some free time for yourself during the week to let your mind take in what you’ve learned and to prevent burn out. During these times you are either alone or at times decide to hang out with Sonny which you have grown closer to and now he feels like a brother. One fateful day, you were hanging out with Sonny at your place and he gets a phone call. He takes the call on the balcony to get some privacy. You head over to the kitchen to grab another drink for you and Sonny, but can’t help but wonder what the call could be about given that Sonny’s expression went serious. You keep busy in the kitchen while looking at Sonny as to not be seen watching.

You can still read his lips from where you are and pick up on the most alarming news you’ve heard since Shorter’s death.

“What happened to Shorter? Is he OK? How bad? I’ll be there right away, Sir” Sonny says to whoever is on the phone with him. What did he mean? Shorter was dead; at least that’s what Sonny had told you. Was that…a lie?! Now your head is spinning like crazy, but what if your lip reading was true? You know you can’t let your intuitions get away from you now; you have to get to the bottom of this without Sonny knowing. Sonny hangs up from the call and comes back in the house.

With a hurried tone Sonny tells you, “I’m sorry. An emergency has come up and I have to go. We’ll hang out a bit later?”

“Oh…yeah, sure! Hope it isn’t too serious.”

“Just something I need to do for work. Catch you later.”

“Be careful.”

Sonny closes the door behind him; you make your moves by, first, dressing up in your best business formal wear knowing where he works is also the same people Shorter works for which you remember him saying that they dress “fancy”. You head out the door, and manage to find Sonny’s car and follow him to his work building. You notice the security is accessed through key card; easy work for a newbie. Amongst a crowd of businessmen and women you snag a key card unsuspectingly to get into the building. You follow Sonny without him noticing to an elevator where you realize that the people stepping inside this elevator are carrying different colored key cards. You see which floor they all stop on, get on the next elevator, and snag a new key card that has higher access. This floor is really high up in this building; you can see the beautiful sunset skyline of L.A. You lost Sonny until you hear him from a slightly open door.

You know you don’t have much time to be here so you eavesdrop as much as you can…

“Chairman Lee Hua Lung, Sir, how may I be of assistance?” Sonny stands at attention in front of what seems like the executives of which he works for.

“We have gotten some disturbing correspondence that one of our territories lead by Shorter Wong is being contested by one of Golzine’s men, Frederick Arthur. What’s even more concerning is Shorter Wong being injured during recent events and is not at full strength to fight. His second-in-command, Sing Soo Ling is trying to keep the territory under wraps, but is need of some extra manpower. This is where you come in; you will head to New York as soon as possible to help Sing and your brother squash this insect, Arthur, and take back our territory.”

“I’ll handle it, Sir. When will I be leaving?”

“10pm tonight. Someone will be waiting for you at LAX to escort you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Shorter is alive; however is hanging by a thread. This is your one and only shot to save him, but you have to get out of L.A. first. You hear footsteps coming your way so you head back to the elevators, and manage to leave the building undetected. It’s 8pm at this time so you have a few hours to settle affairs in L.A. before you head out. You call up Blanca to meet up at your place; thinking you were in some sort of stress he accepts.

At the house Blanca notices you were in deep thought and says, “Is the training getting to you? I can help you with some de-stressing techniques.”

“No, no, it’s not that. I’ve really enjoyed training with you. I’ve learned so much in just under a year…”

“But…”

“…I just found out that Shorter is still alive. Barely, but he’s still alive. They lied to me which isn’t important right now. I just want to see him, and help him in any way I can now that I’m confident that I’m capable of doing so.”

“If it’s your heart’s desire to see him, then you must act upon it with a full heart and a sound mind. I believe in you. You were an excellent student.”

“I’m sorry for having to cut training short. This has now become a priority for me. I need to get back to New York.”

“Do what you must, Princess” Blanca kisses you on the forehead, and then kisses you deep and passionately as you have nullified your student/teacher agreement. He gets up from the couch and heads towards the door and gives you his last few words…

“Please reprimand this ‘Shorter’ for me when you meet him.”

“Why?”

“For lying to my Princess, and making her cry…” You and Blanca share a smile together, “…Take care.”  


Blanca closes the door behind him and you get ready for your plan of attack at LAX.

9:15pm; you get there early to find Sonny’s escort, coax him to talk with you privately, knock him out, and wear his clothes. At around 9:45 you see Sonny coming up to you while holding up his name card and you both walk into the terminal out of plain sight of the general public. When you both are near the private jet you hold your head up and turn to Sonny to reveal yourself, and say, “I trusted you, Sonny.”

Sonny is shocked that it’s you, “How did you-“

“That doesn’t matter now! What matters now is me getting on that plane back to New York with you. I won’t compromise and I won’t back down.”

“Do you have any idea what you’re up against?! This could mean death for the both of us, Sing, and you might see Shorter die in front of your eyes. Shorter never wanted this for you!”

“STOP TELLING ME WHAT I WANT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT…I’m sorry for yelling at you, but, Sonny…Please…for me…I want to be with Shorter.”

Sonny looks into your tearful eyes, and knows he is unable to sway you and sighs, “Shorter’s gonna kill me…” Sonny directs the pilot to open the jet door and lets you both in. You did it; you are now on your way back to New York with a rather regretful Sonny sitting next to you.

This is where all of your hard work will come into play. You’ve been ready and waiting for this, “Hold on, my Dragon, your Lotus is returning home to you.”


End file.
